


Yandere Korekiyo

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Kidnapping, Obsessive Love, Possessiveness, Yandere, korekiyo x reader, yandere korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: korekiyo wants you to spend some time with him!….only him.





	Yandere Korekiyo

Imagine making your way down the eerie hallway of one of the upper floors, the lighting dark and the floorboards creaky. You’ve adjusted to it pretty well, but in truth, the thought is tucked into the back of your mind–right now, you’re focused on the box in your hands, that’s filled with jars of varying substances. Water, soil, pebbles, pretty much anything you could find–you wanted to be helpful to the student council, and so Angie had asked you to bring her a variety of materials for her work.

Even though Kaito and Saihara seemed concerned about the council, you’ve really enjoyed joining up! Becoming a student of Atua makes you feel as though you’re enriching your life. Plus, Angie’s comforting sense of all-knowing is something you’ve been searching for, in this difficult life of participating in the killing game.

The only drawback, unfortunately, is your friends that aren’t on the council. They seem so tense, and frustrated! But you know, if they only accepted Atua’s teachings, they’d be just as happy as-!

“Huh-!?”

Just as you’re lost in your thoughts, a hand reaches out to your neck, fingers pressing into a pressure point you had no idea existed. Your whole body tenses for a moment, before your muscles loosen and you release your hold on the box, teetering backwards into a pair of unfamiliar arms. Your vision is starting to fade, and you can hear the ear-splitting crash of the jars smashing against the floor as they fall–and then, with a warmth pressing into your back, your eyes fall shut, and you slip into a deep unconsciousness.

When you finally awaken, your head is still foggy and you’re dizzy as anything–thankfully you’re seated firmly on a chair, but where?

You’re in the middle of trying to figure out your surroundings, when a strong hand comes down on your shoulder from behind–and craning your neck, you turn to see someone very familiar.

“I see you’re awake. Still feeling a bit hazy, hm?”

Of all people for you to see, it’s none other than Korekiyo–the strange, mysterious anthropologist that none of your classmates know very well. He’s the definition of odd, and you can now see the proof for yourself–why in the world does he have your wrists tied to a chair, in the middle of his research lab?!

“P..Please, don’t hurt me, Shinguuji…”

You can’t lie, the fear is starting to set in. You have no idea what Korekiyo could be thinking at the moment, which makes it that much more unbearable to be unable to move or escape. But to your shock, the towering man over you lets out a cackling laugh, practically throwing his head back as he circles around to stand in front of you.

“Hurt you? I would never do such a thing. A priceless artifact such as yourself deserves…nothing but the most thorough preservation.”

He nearly trembles as he speaks, the excitement coursing through his lithe body and causing a glimmer to shine in his eyes.

“Everyone else, though…now, I cannot promise their safety. Not unless they stay out of my way…and don’t even consider getting near you, my treasure.”

Even as he continues to talk, you have no idea what he actually means. Has he really become so attached to you, even though you’ve never really spoken with each other? Or has this killing game actually caused him to go insane?!

Just as you open your mouth once more to speak, to beg for him to let you go, your ears perk up at the sound of voices down the hallway. They’re getting closer and closer, and quickly at that–and turning to grab a white sheet off the nearest display case, Korekiyo leans down to your level and presses a finger to his masked lips.

“Stay quiet, and be still, my sweet little poppet–or I’ll kill them all.”

The genuine calm of his voice forces your whole body to tremble, and with a gentle pat on your head, he drapes the sheet over you and pushes your chair into a corner of the room. In seconds, which drag on like hours, the door to his research lab slides open–and from the voices, you can tell that it’s Saihara, Kokichi, and Kaito. 

You listen, frozen with terror, as Saihara questions your captor about where you’ve gone. They’ve found the box you were carrying, seen the broken glass and materials scattered everywhere, and you so want to speak up. Desperately, you want to shout that you’re here, that Korekiyo’s kidnapped you and that you’re only a few feet away–but the thought of him picking up that katana and attacking your classmates brings tears to your eyes. 

“…I assure you, I only arrived here a few minutes ago. I haven’t seen them…I haven’t seen Angie, either. Perhaps she knows?” 

If you want them to live, then you have to obey–and before long, their voices have drifted away and the door is shut behind them. And with it, your fate is sealed.

“…Oh? You bear such an upsetting expression…you poor thing. You must have been so scared, thinking they’d find you and take you away from me!”

The moment he lifts the sheet up, and regards you with those terrifying eyes, your blood freezes in your veins. Now, you’re not even sure if he’s mocking you, or if he’s actually gone crazy. But either way, your situation is the same–he yanks the cover off of you and tosses it aside, chuckling to himself as his fingers graze the ropes that dig into your skin…your life from before is over. And a new, horrific chapter has already begun.

“I promise you, my love…I will never let them keep you from me, ever again. I will finally preserve you in all your glory–so that for generations, the world will know what it is to have lived amongst a deity.”


End file.
